


Luces y sombras. Renacer o morir.

by ichiharamisaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharamisaki/pseuds/ichiharamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia comienza con la incorporación de Rivaille al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento con la promesa de llegar a ser miembro de las Tropas de Reconocimiento junto a Irvin Smith, con el que tiene una extraña relación. Esto supondría para Rivaille comenzar una nueva vida...si la anterior no dejara de darle problemas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuera del subsuelo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste, es mi primer fic y tenía bastante miedo de subirlo jajaja intentaré subir un capítulo por semana por lo menos, si la universidad me lo permite así que si no lo subo no es que haya muerto (?)

Todavía no sabía qué se había pasado por mi mente para aceptar unirme a las Tropas de Exploración. Y mucho más habiéndome casi obligado a ello. Supongo que no tenía ganas de caer en manos de la Policía Militar y estar a la sombra tampoco me hacía gracia. Por el lado positivo estaba que ya no tendría que seguir huyendo ni buscándome la vida para conseguir unos mendrugos de pan. Pero, por otro lado…tendría que hacer frente a los titanes, más tarde o más temprano, pero ahí estaba. Si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca perdonaría al tal Irvin Smith, jamás. ¿Quién se habría creído para tratarme con aires de superioridad? En la Ciudad Subterránea estaba más que asimilado que los que entraban en el ejército se creían los amos del mundo, igual que los nobles de la Ciudad Interior, pero siempre era duro comprobarlo en la piel de uno.

Nada más aceptar la propuesta, liberaron a mis compañeros, Isabel y Farlan, a los que requisaron los equipos 3MDT y se marcharon con cara de pocos amigos, sin mirarme siquiera. La verdad es que nunca llegaron a ser más que compañeros de supervivencia, no los consideraba mis amigos y creía estar en lo cierto al afirmar que así era para ellos también. El hombre rubio de perilla que se había tirado encima mía para detenerme mantenía mis manos agarradas con fuerza a mi espalda.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes soltarme ya? No pienso ir a ninguna parte –dije con tono burlesco, destilado con amargura. Siempre había sido muy serio a la hora de relacionarme con los demás, pero a esta gente no le daría la satisfacción de recibir buenos modales de mi parte-.  
\- Que hayas entrado en las Tropas de Reconocimiento y vayas a ser mi compañero no quiere decir que me tenga que fiar de ti –me escupió cerca de la oreja. Estaba claro que el sentimiento de desconfianza era mutuo-.

Poco después pasó un carruaje que se detuvo cerca de nosotros con un par de caballos libres. Yo fui a parar dentro del coche y el hombre que se encargaba de mi me soltó en su interior como si fuera una bolsa de basura de la que tenía que deshacerse. Ya me encargaría de ajustarle las cuentas a todos y cada uno de ellos. Como no, la otra puerta estaba atrancada para que no pudiera huir por el otro lado; fue casi un movimiento reflejo el comprobarlo, acostumbrado siempre a buscar posibles caminos de huida por si era necesario. Hoy por desgracia no parecía ser mi día: me habían pillado huyendo por haberme confiado demasiado y para colmo me unía al ejército sin posibilidad aparente de escaquearme. Oh no. NO. El tal Irvin se acababa de apear dentro del coche, sentándose en el banquillo de enfrente y cerraba la puerta tras de sí con un golpe seco. Querría hablar conmigo a solas y seguramente pensaba que la mejor manera de hacerme sentir cómodo era así. "Qué honorable por su parte" pensé en tono irónico.

El coche se puso en marcha y yo desvié la mirada por la ventanita por la que podía ver las casas medio derrumbadas a ese lado de la calle, viendo pasar de vez en cuando a algún que otro niño que corría a apartarse de nuestro camino, a esconderse detrás de alguna esquina o, con suerte, dentro de una de las casa. Se notaba la tensión del ambiente entre nosotros y me sentía observado. No, iba más allá de sentirme observado, sabía que me estaba observando. Irvin no me quitaba ojo de encima y resultaba bastante molesto.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar a dónde te llevamos? –se le notaba que quería ser amable conmigo y así ganarse mi confianza. Lo llevaba claro-  
\- ¿Acaso importa? –dije cortante sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-  
\- Se que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie, pero creo que tienes potencial muchacho, tu manejo del sistema 3DMT…  
\- No vuelvas a llamarme muchacho –le dirigí una mirada gélida y mis palabras mantenían el tono distante, tal y como quería que sonase. ¿Quién se había creído? Muchacho. Tsk. Ni me conocía ni sabía mi edad, y aún así se atrevía a llamarme “muchacho”. Gilipollas.  
\- Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte –insistía él, agradable y diplomático. Lo que no me esperaba era que se disculpase, eso si me impresionó interiormente aunque eso él no lo supo- y volviendo a lo que quería decirte, de verdad que eres hábil. Hubiese sido estúpido por mi parte dejarte aquí si puedo hacer de ti el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

¿El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? Este tío no debía de oírse al hablar. Eso o frecuentaba los fumaderos de opio de la Ciudad Interior más de lo que su sueldo le permitía. Si algo sabíamos todos es que ningún soldado de las Tropas de Exploración ni de ningún otro cuerpo era lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerse con vida y mucho menos como para ser conocido por ese nombre. La única respuesta que obtuvo Irvin de mi parte fue una mirada de menosprecio y un "Estas chiflado". "Ya verás como no" le oí decir a media voz.

El silencio volvió a caer entre los dos de nuevo. Durante nuestra breve conversación había observado que profundizábamos más y más en la tierra, alejándonos de la ciudad, más que nada porque la iluminación se hizo más escasa y por la ventana ya no se veía ningún tipo de construcción, solo paredes rocosas y el ambiente se hizo más húmedo. Volvía a sentirme observado pero algo había cambiado, ya no me sentía taladrado por su mirada. De todos modos, agradecí que fuera durante poco tiempo porque el coche se detuvo y el cochero nos dijo desde fuera que ya habíamos llegado. Irvin parecía esperar que preguntara algo pero ni siquiera hice amago de ello. Al bajar del vehículo, noté una presencia detrás de mi, que agarró mis manos y las colocó a mi espalda. Era otra vez él, el hombre rubio con perilla.

\- Déjalo Mike, no hace falta –le ordenó Irvin-.

Mike. anoté ese nombre mentalmente para mi venganza personal. Pude ver cómo Mike le lanzaba una mirada llena de dudas a su comandante y, muy a su pesar, me soltó. ¿Y ahora qué pretendía? Consciente o inconsciente de ello, me estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar. O no. A lo mejor él ya contaba con esa posibilidad y si lo intentaba actuaría tal y como él quería. ¿Y si no lo hacía? Igualmente él seguiría ganando porque tendría que ir con él y convertirme en el supuesto "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". Y ahí estaba Irvin, mirándome con una leve sonrisa y con las cejas levantadas. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. ¿Tan evidente era? Aparte la vista de él y miré al frente como si nada pasase, soltando un largo suspiro.

Me fijé en lo que había a mi alrededor. Estábamos como en una especie de puesto de vigilancia con policías militares por todos lados, pegándose gritos. Entre ellos me pareció ver a un hombre conocido. No nos prestaba atención porque hablaba con otros dos policías pero me parecía haberlo visto antes pero no sabía donde ni cuando, y si lo había visto debió de ser hace mucho porque le recordaba más joven… Bah, tonterías mías.

El grupo empezó a moverse en dirección a una especie de montacargas con verjas metálicas, donde subimos quedando apretujados los unos con los otros. Mike quedó frente a frente conmigo, sin quitarme ojo de encima. Ni yo a él. Fueron escasos minutos los que tardamos en subir a la superficie pero fueron los suficientes para mantener una lucha visual en la que ninguno cedió.

Cuando nos bajamos del montacargas estábamos a escasos metros de la salida de una cueva. La luz que entraba por la abertura me hizo daño en los ojos. Hacía años que no salía a la superficie, no dudaba que fueran más de quince, desde que conseguí escaparme de la mafia de traficantes humanos y fuera a parar al agujero de ratas del que me habían sacado. 

\- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Irvin justo a mi lado. Parecía haberse percatado de mi pequeño sufrimiento-  
\- Perfectamente –puede que no fuera del todo convincente pero no pensaba mostrar debilidad-.  
De nuevo, un policía militar dio la señal a nuestro grupo de que podíamos marcharnos. Salimos del abrigo rocoso y a lo lejos al oeste quedaba uno de los muros, con la abertura suficiente en la base para que pasara el río y un barco de grandes dimensiones, ahora estático.  
\- Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia allí –Irvin hizo acto de presencia de nuevo junto a mi y señaló un campamento en el que no había reparado- es nuestro cuartel dentro del Muro María.

¿Cómo narices se las apañaba para aparecer sin que notara su presencia? Era todo un misterio para mi. Descendimos la leve pendiente en la que estaba el túnel y la distancia que nos separaba del cuartel a pie. Pasé ese tiempo fijándome en quiénes formaban el grupo. Eran diez soldados: seis de las Tropas de Exploración, cuatro de las Estacionarias y ninguno de la Policía Militar. Ocho de ellos eran hombres y solo había dos mujeres.

El cuartel se situaba sobre una llanura arenosa con algún vestigio perdido de hierba. Las casetas estaban construidas en madera y no eran muy grandes que digamos pero eran más de lo que yo hubiese podido imaginar tener hasta ahora. Irvin me asignó un habitación que compartiría con otros tres soldados que habían entrado hace escasos dos meses en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. No me hacía especial ilusión compartir una habitación con gente desconocida y menos después de ver el desorden que reinaba en la habitación: camisetas y pantalones tirados libremente por doquier, camas sin hacer, libros fuera de las estanterías… Todo estaba fuera de su sitio y…sucio. No es que yo viniera del sitio más limpio de la humanidad pero era el colmo tener cosas y que encima estuvieran desordenadas.

Según me había dicho Irvin mi entrenamiento empezaría al día siguiente, y en un alarde más de su extrema amabilidad me había apuntado en un papel los horarios de las comidas hasta que me acostumbrara. Irvin, Irvin, Irvin… ¿TODO AQUÍ DEPENDÍA DE ESE ESTUPIDO HOMBRE O QUE?

Por suerte para mi, ya casi era la hora de la cena y este espantoso día se acabaría por fin.  
Fui a ese sitio conocido como comedor para la cena. Como entraba dos meses tarde todos parecían tener ya grupitos de amigos con los que se reunían para cenar. Y ahí estaba yo. Solo. Si estuviera en la Ciudad Subterránea eso no hubiera significado nada. Pero aquí significaba ser examinado por cientos de ojos por ser el nuevo, porque era evidente que lo era. Todos vestían de uniforme menos yo. Esperé a que me sirvieran la comida en un par de esos cuencos amorfos de latón, cogí los cubiertos y tomé la sabia decisión de cenar al aire libre. Afuera hacía fresco y estaba completamente oscuro pero prefería la soledad antes que tener que volver dentro, rodeado de gente. Cené apoyado contra la pared de la cabaña habilitada como comedor, sentado en el frío suelo. Acabé lo más rápido que pude, devolví los platos y cubiertos dentro y volví a la que creía que era mi cabaña. O eso creí las tres veces que me equivoqué hasta dar con la que si lo era. Supe que era la correcta porque en el rato que tuve libre antes de la cena me dediqué a colocar la estancia. Me daba igual que a mis compañeros les sentara mal pero yo no pensaba tolerar aquel caos. Sinceramente no tenía nada que hacer ahora y no tenía la menor curiosidad por conocer a mis compañeros de habitación, que por otro lado tampoco sabía cuándo vendrían, así que me puse un pantalón y camisa blancos limpios, lo que asimilé que era el pijama ya que mis compañeros también tenían un juego sobre su cama –ahora bien doblado y colocado sobre sus respectivas almohadas-, y me metí en mi cama en una de las dos literas de arriba.

Agradecí estar lo suficientemente cansado como para que a mi cerebro no le diese ni tiempo a recordar brevemente lo que había pasado ese día, pero me dormí con la sensación de que la peor de mis pesadillas solo acababa de empezar y con las palabras de "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" resonando en mi cabeza.


	2. Desaparecido. Parte 1.

Ya hacía algo más de dos semanas desde que llegué al campo de entrenamiento y nada había cambiado, ni mejorado ni empeorado. Todo seguía igual que cuando llegué. Más o menos. Me incorporaron a un grupo cuyos alumnos por lo general eran demasiado mediocres para mi gusto, incluso me atrevo a llamarles inadaptados. Lo peor de todo es que algunos confían en convertirse en miembros de la Policía Militar para entrar al servicio de “Su Majestad”. Hipócritas. Esta gente lo que quiere es salvar el culo. Solo algún loco se enorgullece de decir que se unirá a las Tropas de Exploración. Si los primeros eran hipócritas, estos directamente iban a ser carnaza de titán en menos que uno asomara la cabeza por encima del muro, por idiotas. Lo cierto es que unirse a las Tropas Estacionarias parecía la opción más inteligente… pero yo no podía decidir sobre mi mismo. Yo vine aquí con la condición de unirme a las Tropas de Exploración y así debía ser. Más de un profesor se había quedado asombrado con mis habilidades con el sistema 3DTM, en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con el manejo de armas, incluso se habían interesado en saber dónde y cómo había aprendido todo lo que sé, a lo que yo siempre respondía con un “Supongo que es cuestión de suerte”. No tenía ni la menor intención de contarles más de lo necesario a esta gente, que solo se apenarían de mi por mi vida y que los demás sintieran lástima por mi sinceramente me repugnaba. Como si decir cosas tan obvias como “pobrecito, lo debiste de pasar mal” fuera a solucionarlo o a borrarlo de mi memoria o a cambiar el pasado. Solo era cuestión de suerte, suerte que yo no había tenido. Ser el favorito de los profesores me hizo ganar más de una mirada de recelo de mis compañeros y no solo durante las clases, también cuando me encontraba con ellos por el campamento o en el comedor. Ahí era cuando se podían cebar conmigo. Nadie en todo este tiempo me había dirigido la palabra ni para preguntarme cómo me llamaba. Entre los aprendices que no se molestaban en ocultar su desprecio hacia mi estaban los tres chicos que compartían habitación conmigo. 

Volvía a estar solo. No me importaba lo más mínimo pero ser el centro de atención constante de sus miradas y comentarios me agotaba. A la hora de las comidas repetía el proceso de mi primera cena: cogía las cosas y me sentaba fuera a comer. Intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en la habitación, yendo únicamente cuando daban el toque de queda y despertándome pronto para no coincidir con ellos ni nadie en los aseos comunes. Como iba a dormir cuando daban el toque, los tres chicos con los que compartía habitación ya estaban metidos en la cama durmiendo; si alguna otra noche querían quedarse hasta tarde despiertos se iban a pasar la noche con sus amigos en sus habitaciones, dejándome la nuestra solo para mi, así que no tenía relación casi con ellos. Seguían siendo tan desconocidos para mi como al principio. Era una rutina ciertamente agotadora. “Y así será durante tres años” pensé desganado. Las ganas de fugarme iban en aumento pero tampoco tenía a dónde ir. Volver a la Ciudad Subterránea parecía mi única opción y me había llegado a plantear si no debería haber aceptado que me encarcelasen en vez de haber ido a parar aquí aunque hubiese sido más de lo mismo, puede que mi situación aquí sea mejor que la de cualquiera de los presos, con comidas regulares, cama confortable y algo con lo que mantenerme ocupado. Pero el sentimiento era similar: me sentía encerrado allí, como alicaído, puede que fuera porque nada suponía un reto de verdad. Antes por lo menos sentía como se me aceleraba el pulso al salir corriendo después de haber robado una tinaja de leche o unas barras de pan, pero ahora me aburría.

El día de hoy había sido especialmente lluvioso. Los entrenamientos al aire libre se habían cancelado y los profesores decidieron compensarlo avanzando en las clases teóricas. El sueño de cualquier estudiante, más clases teóricas. Como yo era el apestado del grupo, mi sitio en la clase siempre era al final donde apenas se veía la pizarra pero que me permitía divagar mentalmente a mi gusto, mientras que garabateaba sinsentido en una hoja, sin que el profesor reparara en ello. Para más comederos de cabeza caí en la cuenta de una cosa: no había vuelto a saber nada de Irvin ni del apestoso de Mike y algo dentro de mi se sentía inquieto por ello, y no me refería a Mike precisamente. Irvin…¿Qué habrá sido de él? “Rivaille ¿eres gilipollas o qué te pasa?¿desde cuándo te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer la gente?” me dije a mi mismo para intentar prestar atención a las explicaciones del aburrido profesor de medicina y primeros auxilios, esa clase donde aprendíamos a curar heridas que pudiésemos hacernos durante un posible enfrentamiento contra los titanes, lo cual yo consideraba que era estúpido de principio a fin. Un titán no te causaría heridas que pudieras curarte a tiempo más que nada porque para entonces ya te habría comido por completo. Pero la idea de la desatención de Irvin hacia mi, su rehén, no me abandonó hasta el final de las clases.

Y como todos los días salí a comer fuera, sin ganas por el fuerte aguacero que caía. El suelo estaba embarrado y resbaladizo y a lo lejos cayeron un par de rayos, anunciados antes por el sonido de los truenos que me hizo pegar un bote por no esperármelo. Algo no iba bien conmigo. Ahora resultaba que también me asustaba por un simple trueno, cuando mi miedo a este tipo de cosas hacía tiempo que lo había superado. A veces ni yo mismo me entendía. Me senté en el suelo frío y embarrado semiencorbado para intentar cubrir la comida con mi cuerpo pero el agua parecía caer en todas las direcciones y fue en vano. El pan se echó a perder en seguida y el filete se aguó, lo que no mejoraba su aspecto de poco hecho. Yo no solía comer mucho pero lo poco que lo hacía me gustaba disfrutarlo y así era imposible. Cerré los ojos e intenté respirar hondo para calmar mis ansias de empezar a golpear todo lo que me rodeaba. 

\- Vas a coger un buen resfriado como no vayas dentro inmediatamente.

Esa voz me era familiar. Antes de alzar la mirada mi pulso se aceleró; dirigí la vista hacia aquella persona desde mi sitio en el suelo y vi a un hombre alto que vestía una capa y llevaba la capucha puesta para evitar mojarse con la lluvia. Y con todo ello le reconocí. Irvin. 

\- ¿A qué esperas? Ve dentro –insistió él-  
\- Si estoy aquí es que no tengo la mínima intención de estar dentro –le contesté indignado- ni aunque me lo digas tú –añadí, pasando a mostrar mi recién adquirido interés en el filete, que intenté cortar con el típico cuchillo de poco filo que siempre tenía que tocar a alguien y del que nadie se deshacía-  
\- Haaah -suspiró- ¿Siempre eres así de cabezota? 

Opté por no responderle. Quería que me dejara en paz porque no entendía lo que suponía para mi volver dentro. Volvió a ocurrir, no había notado su presencia junto a mi hasta que me dirigió la palabra, y eso que era difícil con el suelo lleno de charcos; tendría que haberle oído. Seguí intentando cortar el filete que consiguió acabar casi con mi paciencia porque no conseguí cortar ni un mísero trozo para llevarme a la boca. Sentí la presencia de Irvin más cercana que antes. Le busqué con la mirada y no supe reaccionar. Estaba apoyado contra la pared en el momento justo en que empezaba a dejarse resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado a mi lado. Estaba atónito. “¿Por qué se había sentado conmigo?”.

\- Si no te mueves tu, no me queda otra que sentarme e intentar ponerme cómodo –en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa. Dejó caer la capucha hacia atrás, mostrando su rostro, por el que empezaron a rodar las pequeñas gotitas de agua. 

No solo estaba atónito sino que tuve esa sensación de estar viendo esta escena desde fuera, como si estuviera fuera de mi justo en frente de nosotros, y me vi a mismo embobado con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras le miraba, aún sin creerme que estuviera ahí, sentado tan cerca de mi. Me aclaré ligeramente la garganta y volví a intentarlo con el filete. Irvin soltó una risa ahogada a mi lado a la que respondí silenciosamente con una fiera mirada.

\- Reconoce que es divertido. A saber cuánto tiempo llevas intentando cortar ese filete inútilmente.  
\- Ya no tengo hambre –dejé el cuchillo y tenedor sobre el plato y lo dejé en el suelo, harto de intentarlo, pasando a cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho y dejar la mirada al frente, mirando sin ver nada. Había renunciado a comer pero mi estómago insistía en recordarme que seguía hambriento-.

De dentro del comedor se oían gritos de los estudiantes, como si estuvieran alentando algún tipo de pelea. No pasaba a menudo pero si se hablaban de temas conflictivos no era de extrañar que de vez en cuando un par de soldados acabaran por enzarzarse en una pelea a guantazo limpio. Irvin también se percató de los gritos y con un amable “Iré a ver qué pasa, ahora vuelvo” se levantó y su figura se perdió al doblar la esquina de la cabaña. Me mostré impasible con él, únicamente asintiendo levemente con la cabeza para que supiera que había entendido lo que me había dicho y poco más; pero cuando se fue, volví a sentirme extraño, me sentía más solo que antes, más que durante todos estos días sin haber sabido nada de él. “¿De verdad iba a esperarle?”. Moví mi cabeza negativamente y me levanté de un salto. No, definitivamente no me iba a quedarme a esperarle. Me resultaba tentador alejarme un poco de allí. 

Empecé a caminar, aún con los brazos cruzados para mantener el escaso calor corporal que me quedaba después de un buen rato sentado bajo la lluvia, que aún seguía cayendo. Me alejé poco a poco del campamento, mirando de vez en cuando atrás por si alguien me seguía. Por si Irvin me seguía. Nadie salió a mi paso a detenerme, con la lluvia que caía todos estarían en la seguridad de sus habitaciones, calentitos, no tenían por qué salir a deambular por ahí. Llegué al límite del cuartel, manteniendo mi dirección hacia el bosque. No tenía la menor intención de escaparme…¿O si? Me paré en seco ante la evidencia de que ahora era el momento oportuno para hacerlo, y de nuevo me saltó la duda de a dónde ir. “Da igual, solo corre” me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, la misma que impulsó mis músculos a moverse, a correr como pocas veces había hecho, adentrándome más y más en la espesura del bosque. Mis pisadas hacían ruido al pisar los charcos y hojas caídas del suelo; no se cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, desde luego que fue mucho. Aminoré el paso y me di la vuelta, caminando de espaldas. No se veía el campamento a mis espaldas, lo había dejado atrás. Mi prioridad era encontrar ahora un lugar donde resguardarme de la lluvia. Antes de que pudiera pensar nada, antes de que incluso me diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, sentí un dolor intenso en mi pierna derecha, como si unos dientes se hubiesen cerrado en torno a ella. Solté un grito que rasgó el silencio del bosque y difuminado solo por el caer de las gotas de lluvia, las mismas que acompañaron a las lágrimas de mis ojos, porque el dolor era insufrible, inhumano. Mis rodillas se doblaron y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás.

____________________________________________________

 

Irvin.

Me sentía mal dejando a Rivaille allí solo. No le había conseguido convencer de que volviera dentro y tampoco tenía la menor idea de por qué a pesar de la lluvia prefería estar fuera. Entré en el comedor con cara de pocos amigos, abriendo la puerta de golpe, para imponer mi autoridad incluso sin decir una palabra. Los alumnos estaban reunidos en torno a otros dos que se tenían agarrados por el cuello de la camisa en actitud clara de conflicto. Nada más verme, el grupo se disolvió y los combatientes fueron a lugares opuestos de la estancia sin cruzarse si quiera unas últimas amenazas. “Que no se vuelva a repetir” dije con voz lo suficientemente alta y clara para que todos los presentes me oyeran y cerré la puerta de nuevo con un sonoro golpe.

Volví sobre mis pasos para reencontrarme con Rivaille pero al doblar la esquina mi corazón se aceleró de golpe, de nerviosismo. Rivaille no estaba y no parecía que estuviera cerca. Gracias a la lluvia pude distinguir alguna pisada suya en el suelo desde donde habíamos estado sentado hacía escasos minutos en dirección al bosque, fuera del campamento. “No Rivaille, ¿por qué…?” pensaba para mi mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible; al final del cuartel había una caballeriza y lo aproveché para preparar un caballo con lo básico y salir a toda velocidad de allí. “No habrá tenido tiempo de pensar mucho” me dije a mi mismo “habrá corrido sin pararse a pensar en una dirección concreta y su mayor preocupación ahora será buscar un sitio donde resguardarse de la lluvia”. Bajaba la vista al suelo para seguir el rastro de pisadas que había dejado en su huida, pero en seguida se hizo imposible seguirle la pista hasta que el rastro desapareció por completo. Estaba en medio del bosque, sin ninguna pista sobre el joven, y mi intuición me decía que algo no iba bien. No sabía que hacer; fue de las pocas veces que me quedé paralizado por el miedo y el nerviosismo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Solo se me ocurrió gritar desesperadamente.

¡Rivaille! ¡¡RIVAILLE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quería dedicarle este cap a mi hermana que me dio una idea muy buena y solo quería reconocer su contribución para que se me encendiera literalmente la bombilla. Gracias Ra-chan :3


	3. Desaparecido. Parte 2.

Sentí que caía hacia atrás y cuando supuse que debía de haber llegado al suelo, seguí cayendo…por una cuesta empinada con hojas mojadas que se pegaban a mi cuerpo, mientras fuera lo que fuese, seguía agarrado a mi pierna con su feroz mordida. Rodé por el suelo, golpeándome contra algunos árboles de la pendiente, hasta que por fin, después de mucho caer, todo se detuvo.

Todo estaba borroso. Moví los ojos aún con los párpados cerrados, pero hasta eso me dolía, suponía un uso de fuerza que no me quedaba. Había perdido el conocimiento y no sabía tampoco cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Seguía lloviendo y la ropa húmeda mezclada con barro y hojas me pesaba. Fuera lo que fuese seguía agarrado a mi pierna, clavándose, pero no era lo único que me dolía. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en el costado me atenazaba y me dificultaba respirar. Interiormente una oleada de tristeza y ganas de llorar se apoderó de mi; en mis ojos se acumularon lágrimas que no salían; me sentía impotente y débil ahí tirado como un animal. Me negaba a aceptarlo. A pesar del dolor, de las ganas de dejarme morir allí y de todo lo demás, abrí los ojos y traté de incorporarme apoyando los codos en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando vi lo que me había hecho caer. Un cepo se había cerrado sobre mi pierna derecha a la altura del gemelo. El pantalón estaba teñido de sangre y rasgado, dejando ver una fea herida debajo, profunda por los dientes de acero, y que se había hecho más grande por la caída. Conseguí sentarme boqueando por el dolor en las costillas e intenté soltar el cepo ayudándome de mis manos y la pierna que quedaba libre pero fue inútil. Separaba el agarre un par de centímetros y volvía a cerrarse incluso con más fuerza que antes. Cubrí mis ojos con las manos y por fin las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. “¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué me fui?...Seré gilipollas”. Llorar tampoco me hizo sentir mejor porque el dolor del costado izquierdo también aumentaba por momentos. Tembloroso, me levanté la camisa y vi un gran moretón rojizo sobre una zona hundida de mi piel. Palpé la zona por encima…¿Eso era…un costilla rota? Arrugué mi cara en un gesto de dolor y tragué saliva. Notaba exactamente por donde la costilla se había partido; sin querer presioné más de lo debido y yo mismo la clavé más hacia dentro. Ahogué un grito corto de dolor. Y pensar que justo esto no lo enseñaban en las clases de medicina y primeros auxilios.

En estas condiciones no podía desplazarme andando, ni arrastrando la pierna siquiera, solo me quedaba intentar reptar. Tenía que volver al cuartel, no me quedaba otra salida. Me dejé caer de espaldas, tapándome el rostro con un brazo y golpeando el suelo con la otra mano cerrada en un puño, de pura rabia. “Aquí esta el supuesto soldado más fuerte de la humanidad” pensé irónicamente, recordando las palabras de Irvin el día que nos conocimos. Una sonrisa sarcástica se colocó en mis labios mientras no me preocupaba ni de dejar de llorar. “Puede ser que me estén buscando…puede ser que Irvin se preocupara…”. Irvin. Por las Tres Madres. Sollocé contra mi brazo, pillando un cacho de tela y piel con mis dientes. “Me tenía que haber quedado quieto, haberle esperado” seguí recriminándome, todo mientras las palabras de Irvin resonaban en mi cabeza “Haré de ti el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad” “Iré a ver qué pasa, ahora vuelvo” “Vas a coger un buen resfriado como no vayas dentro inmediatamente”… Cada estúpida sílaba se me clavaba como mil puñales en el pecho. Juré no volver a hacer, no volvería a escapar nunca más, ni por desesperado que estuviera o por mal que lo pasara. Esto no se me iba a olvidar en la vida, si salía de esta. Los animales del bosque, los mismos que ahora se mantenían ocultos en sus escondrijos, no tardarían en salir de ellos para ver si podían sacar tajada de mi.

Mi idea de salir reptando no me pareció tan descabellada, pero la pendiente por la que había caído era demasiado empinada incluso vista desde el suelo, y aún así me quedaría un buen trecho que cubrir hasta el cuartel. De verdad que lo intenté; lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, arrastrando la pierna atrapada y usando mi lado derecho como apoyo, arrastré todo el peso de mi cuerpo, pero no más de treinta metros y ya me parecieron muchos metros. En seguida me cansé y me faltaba el aire, la costilla debía de estar oprimirme el pulmón. Visualmente, calculé que me faltarían unos veinte metros o así hasta llegar a la parte baja de la pendiente. “No puedo…” hundí el rostro en el suelo, al borde de la locura. “Irvin…ayúdame…por favor”. Era un hilo de voz, una súplica a la nada. Rogaba por un milagro.

La cabeza me daba vueltas por la pérdida de sangre y eso no mejoraba la situación para nada. En cualquier momento podía perder el conocimiento y entonces si que sería el fin. Aún con la cabeza gacha intenté pesar en algún plan pero mis fuerzas eran nulas. Entonces, a lo lejos, oí un sonido que se acercaba y destacaba por los sonidos habituales de la tormenta, a la que después de horas -supongo- ya me había acostumbrado. Era un sonido rítmico, sordo por el suelo mojado pero cuando además de oírlo lo escuché, no lo pude creer. El corazón casi se me salió del pecho de la emoción. Alguien gritaba mi nombre.

¡¡Rivaille!! ¿¡Dónde estas!? ¡¡Rivaille!!

Me daba absolutamente igual quien fuera, y gasté todas mis energías en gritar como si me fuera lo que me quedaba de vida en ello. “¡Estoy aquí!” grité insistentemente unas cuantas veces sin saber bien si con eso sería suficiente, y después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, vi a una figura montada a caballo aparecer sobre el promontorio. El que iba a ser mi salvador pareció dudar sobre si bajar o no por ese sitio, hasta que finalmente se alejó siguiendo la línea del alto. “Supongo que irá a buscar un camino mejor”, y no me equivoqué al pensarlo porque no mucho más tarde vi aparecer al jinete por entre la maleza del bosque, llevando hasta donde me encontraba tumbado, desmontó al caballo y se acercó con pasos enormes y apremiados a mi. Lloraba tanto que apenas veía y solo cuando se descubrió pude ver de quién se trataba: Irvin. No sabía a quién iba a tener que rezar o qué penitencia tendría que hacer para agradecer a quien fuera que me hubiese encontrado. Su cara de preocupación se acentuó cuando vio mi pierna entre los dientes del cepo. Se agachó junto a mi y sin saber cómo, acabé entre sus brazos, con el rostro ahogado en el hueco de su cuello. Sus manos me rodeaban calurosamente, y fueron las mismas que me cogieron por los hombros para quedar directamente atrapado en su mirada de ojos azules, con un brillo triste. “No vuelvas a marcharte así. Jamás.” me dijo. No supe distinguir si se trataba de una súplica o una orden porque antes de que me diese cuenta volvía a estar atrapado contra su pecho en un agarre mucho más fuerte que el de la primera vez. Sin negarme, disfruté del momento cerrando los ojos y agarrándome como pude a su capa aunque me costara casi la asfixia, ya que respirar ahora mismo era lo que más me costaba hacer.

Sin soltarme, examinó con una mano las heridas del cepo en mi pierna y dictaminó mentalmente cómo ingeniárselas para abrirlo. Me soltó con todo el cuidado del mundo, incluso pude notar inquietud al hacerlo, como si ni siquiera quisiera alejarse de mi esos escasos centímetros; con determinación, agarró el cepo y separó las dos hojas con su fuerza bruta, dejándolo abierto de nuevo en el suelo. No podía mover la pierna, estaba paralizada y lo pude comprobar cuando Irvin me ayudó a levantarme y apenas me sostenía solo en pie. Mi cuerpo tampoco tenía la rigidez suficiente como para arrastrar la pierna, y al comandante solo pareció ocurrírsele una idea: cargarme en brazos los escasos pasos hasta el caballo y luego, con un poco de mi colaboración, subirme al caballo con mucho, mucho, mucho esfuerzo. Dado que yo iba a ser el acompañante, me dejé caer hacia delante para dejarle sitio a él para que se sentara detrás mía, hueco que ocupó en seguida, con riendas en mano para salir a toda prisa de allí.

La noche ya había caído pero la lluvia seguía cayendo con la fuerza de cuando me fui a la hora de comer. Me apretujé contra su cuerpo para mantener el calor y por ser un lugar verdaderamente confortable, donde poder cerrar los ojos y descansar largo y tendido; y él me respondió rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, manejando el caballo únicamente con su mano diestra. Le dirigí una mirada de soslayo que no obtuvo respuesta; estaba completamente concentrado en el camino de regreso o eso me hacía pensar.

Pero algo no iba bien. Aún era consciente del aprisionamiento de mi pierna, como si el cepo aun siguiera pegado a mi…¿y la costilla?¿y el dolor de cabeza? Algo en todo esto no tenía sentido, empezando por todos los dolores que, de repente, había desaparecido e incluyendo el camino por el que volvíamos. No recordaba haber venido por aquí y no creía que Irvin quisiera dar un rodeo. Mis oídos parecieron engañarme al escuchar cercano un gruñido de animal, algo imposible estando a caballo, pero así era. De golpe, el caballo había desaparecido y nos encontrábamos solos, de pie en el bosque, e Irvin mantenía el abrazo por la espalda. “No te vayas, espérame”. Fue un susurro llevado por el viento como percibí esas palabras de Irvin a pesar de tenerle detrás mía…o no…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se qué venazo me ha dado esta semana que ya tenía el capítulo acabado hoy y no me he podido resistir a subirlo. Se que ciertas personas cuando lean el siguiente van a desear la muerte peeeero así es la vida (?) aún así aún queda mucho por decir. Hasta la semana que viene~


	4. Desaparecido. Parte 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (/.\\) hace casi tres semanas o algo así que no subo capitulo pero la universidad me secuestra (?) casi como que deberíais leeros el capítulo anterior para refrescar la historia porque es para perderse. Y con este se acaba el hacer sufrir a Rivaille........ ocno ;D vale vale, no le haré sufrir...demasiado.

“¿Qué está pasando?”. Esa pregunta estaba en mi cabeza pero no como una pregunta en sí, sino como una sensación de duda angustiosa. Mi cerebro no podía pensar más allá de eso. Tenía los ojos cerrados, de nuevo, y captaba el sonido de algo rítmico que caía sobre mi sin hacer mucho daño y refrescándome allí donde me tocaba. Vino a mi mente la palabra “lluvia”; si, llovía. No sabía más y ya me pareció saberlo todo. Esto ya lo había vivido antes. Ante mis ojos, a modo de sueño, pasaron unas imágenes nublosas: yo arrastrándome por el suelo, suplicando que alguien apareciera; de repente, Irvin apareció a caballo para liberarme del cepo y llevarme de nuevo al cuartel… ”Pero desapareció”. Pasé de sentirme completamente a salvo entre sus cálidos brazos, con su mano sujeta a mi cadera cabalgando velozmente y sacudiéndome por el viento, a volver a estar desprotegido, tendido en el barro. Era jodidamente extraño, no tenía sentido. Desconocía cuánto había pasado desde aquello pero todo me parecía como si hubiese sido hace siglos, incluso ahora me parecía como si esto no me estuviera pasando a mi. Lo único que sabía era que estaba de nuevo sobre el suelo, porque mi posición corporal era horizontal. “Tuvo que ser real, tuvo que serlo. Era demasiado…Irvin”.

Algo me sacó de mi maraña de sensaciones. Un movimiento no muy lejos de mi acompañado de un sonido de aspirar de aire sonoro y un gruñido gutural que se iba acercando a mi. Fuera lo que fuera también me había parecido oírlo mientras iba a caballo con Irvin. Apenas despegué los pesados párpados de mi ojos para alcanzar a ver una figura borrosa, negra cerca de mi, moviéndose de un lado a otro a cuatro patas y emitiendo vaho por la boca a cada respiración. En ese momento fui consciente de que la temperatura había descendido, que seguía lloviendo a mares y que ya había oscurecido, no por completo, pero que, como mínimo, ya sería la hora de la cena en el cuartel. En el cálido y acogedor cuartel que tanto había aborrecido y ahora me parecía uno de los mejores lugares del mundo. Parpadeé intentando acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Un lobo, eso era lo que merodeaba cerca de mí. Trague saliva y traté de suavizar el ritmo de mi respiración, no quería darle motivos de atacarme porque en ese caso yo no tendría posibilidad ninguna de defensa.   
El lobo se fue aproximando más a mi, olfateando cerca de mi mano; tuve que mantener la sangre fría suficiente para reprimir el impulso de cerrar la mano o de retirarla, que por falta de ganas no sería. Sus ojos negros me miraron directamente y fui lo suficientemente rápido como para cerrar los míos. Al acercarse a mi cara emitió otro gruñido, supongo que de desconfianza. Serían los nervios lo que me hizo pensar en que los lobos no dudaban en alimentarse de humanos si el hambre les llevaba a ese extremo… y yo podía ser la siguiente víctima. Desde que había despertado, la criatura había sido mi centro de atención; sentía dolor en la pierna y en el costado pero ahora era eso lo que menos me importaba. Para mí, solo existíamos el animal y yo. Probablemente –bueno, probablemente no, casi seguro- fue por eso que no oí a un caballo relinchar en lo alto de la pendiente, pero si volví a la realidad cuando oí a alguien gritar mi nombre. Ambos, el lobo y yo, dimos un bote sorprendidos y volvimos la vista hacía lo que quisiera que fuera que había gritado. Cuando lo vi algo me decía que esta vez si era de verdad, que estaba ocurriendo y no era una alucinación. Irvin bajaba a toda velocidad por la cuesta haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos, dando grandes zancadas y derrapando. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer rodando por la pendiente y no le faltó poco en más de una ocasión. El lobo, movido por alguna especie de instinto, no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia su nueva presa olvidándose por completo de mi, abalanzándose sobre Irvin como si lo poseyera algún demonio. “¡¡Irvin!!” grité, pero ya era tarde: humano y bestia forcejeaban en el suelo a toda velocidad. Tan pronto como empezó, acabó, asestándole Irvin una patada al lobo que lo lazó directo contra un árbol. El ahora indefenso animal se fue con la cabeza gacha y el rabo entre las piernas perdiéndose en el bosque. El rubio dejó caer a un lado un trozo bastante grande de una rama, en el que solo me fijé en ese momento y que ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido pero que seguro fue el arma del que se sirvió para ayudarse en su forcejeo con el lobo. Reanudó su marcha hacia mi, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y estrechándome entre sus cálidos brazos; una sensación de familiaridad me recorrió por la espalda. Esto se parecía a mi alucinación. Por una parte no quise que se separara de mi, de nuevo, pero por otra no quería mantenerlo…”¿¡Qué estas diciendo!?¡Claro que no quieres que te suelte!”, estúpida conciencia. Se separó un poco de mí para cogerme por los hombros y dedicarme una de sus miradas penetrantes.

-No vuelvas a marcharte así. Jamás.

Y volvió a abrazarme, un poco más fuerte que la primera vez, oprimiéndome en la costilla rota y haciéndome difícil respirar. No, más no. Más parecidos con mi alucinación no. No lo podía soportar, quería acabar con tanta dedicación hacia mi y simplemente interpuse mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos y ejercí una leve presión para indicarle que debía separase de mi. Ni siquiera le pude mantener la mirada, la que desvié hacia otro lado. No sabía ni por qué me sentía avergonzado de aquello y sin verle, supe que él también lo estaba. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y la situación se volvió tensa. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Como una maza, la realidad pareció golpearle y hacerle volver en sí, redescubriendo mi pierna en el cepo, a la que le pasó a prestar atención aun sin apartarme de él, apoyado sobre su costado para mantenerme erguido. Intentó abrirlo con las manos, como en mi alucinación, pero no lo consiguió. Los dientes de las hojas por lo menos no parecieron hundirse más, aunque tampoco sabía si eso era posible a estas alturas. Ahogué un quejido cuando lo intentó de nuevo sin resultado, casi a la desesperada y con un rictus de sufrimiento La lluvia tampoco ayudaba porque las manos se le escurrían y no le permitían agarrarse bien al metal. Abandonó la idea para recorrer con la vista los alrededores hasta que pareció dar con algo: un palo lo suficientemente grueso, el que usó para hacer palanca y, finalmente, quitarme el cepo. Lo cierto es que esto era más lógico, nadie tenía la fuerza suficiente como para que ocurriera como mi mente había ingeniado. Mis heridas rojizas y sangrantes quedaron a la vista e Irvin no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado al verlas, incluso ladeó un poco la cara pero eso no mejoró ni empeoró la situación.

-Irvin…-balbucee- lle-llevame de vuelta al cuartel, allí…allí podrán solucionarlo. No te preocupes.

Hablar había sido un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, no pensé que fuera a costarme tanto hacerlo. Irvin no pareció convencido y en su entrecejo se hicieron profundas las arrugas de duda, intentando pensar en una solución lo más rápido posible. Como movido por un impulso, se quitó su chaqueta y su mano derecha tiró con fuerza de la manga izquierda, haciendo que se rompiera por las costuras del hombro. Se quitó la manga e hizo con ella jirones, que fue colocando a lo largo de mi pierna y apretando a modo de torniquete.

-No será suficiente, pero espero que lo sea para marcharnos. ¿Puedes levantarte?  
-No estoy seguro… -y una mierda no estaba seguro, de hecho lo más probable es que no pudiera hacerlo pero no quería mostrar ser más débil de lo que ya parecía solo con verme- pero voy a necesitar ayuda.

Irvin se las tuvo que ingeniar muy mucho para levantarme porque no había quien me pusiera una mano encima. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y, apoyado contra su pecho, fuimos acercándonos al caballo. Menos mal que él estaba más preocupado de que no me cayera que por mi expresión porque, no se si era que estaba con un poco de fiebre o por sentir vergüenza de mi mismo o qué pero, noté que mis mejillas arder. Mis pasos eran pequeños y sin fuerza, era Irvin quien prácticamente me arrastraba, bien cerca de él. Era como si bailáramos torpemente, más bien tirando a mal. Para subirme al caballo me tuvo que aupar como a un niño chico, cogiéndome por la parte trasera de las rodillas y de un impulso, subirme a la silla, a la que yo me agarré con las uñas para no caerme por el otro lado. Desde luego, no estaba bien de la cabeza; cuando Irvin se agachó para rodear mis piernas con su agarre, el tiempo pareció ir más despacio e incluso me pareció que el rubio me miró mientras lo hacía como esperando verme reacción de alguna manera. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar que me afectara. Iba a tener que reflexionar sobre esto larga y tendidamente cuando estuviera de nuevo en plenas capacidades para hacerlo.

Irvin se montó detrás de mi y nos pusimos en camino a la seguridad del cuartel. De nuevo, su mano buscó mi cadera pasando por mi pecho para sostenerme, sin poder evitar que mi mano contraria se agarrara a su musculoso brazo. Esta vez no quería que desapareciese. Íbamos a toda prisa y el viento me daba en la cara, refrescándome. Cerré los ojos. Una parte de mi seguía sintiendo el dolor pero me sentía aliviado porque en poco esta insufrible aventura se acabaría.

Llegamos al cuartel y estaba tan cansado que no podía plantearme prestar atención. Se que Irvin, ya sin esperanzas de que pudiese colaborar, me cargó en brazos hasta una cama, que en breves segundos había cientos de personas a mi alrededor preguntando que qué me había pasado y las que Irvin espantaba como moscas pidiendo un poco de espacio para respirar. El agotamiento pudo conmigo y desistí de mantener los ojos abiertos aunque seguía consciente a ratos. La habitación se vació de gente y supuse que se quedaron solo los médicos que iban a tratarme. E Irvin. Como una presencia al borde de mi mente, le notaba en la habitación y sabía exactamente como estaba sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos: apoyado contra una mesa o la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada atenta a todo lo que me hacían. Me echaron unas mantas por encima y lo primero que hicieron fue limpiar concienzudamente y dar puntos a mi pierna. No protesté por nada en ningún momento, solo arrugaba mi rostro con alguna punzada al tirar del hilo, el que también notaba correr y estirar la piel. Para la costilla no hicieron nada, me pusieron unos paños calientes y me echaron una manta por encima después de haberme lavado y cambiado de ropa. Y así entre algodones mi mente se fue perdiendo por el suave contacto de una cálida mano recorriendo mi rostro, acariciándome y jugando con mi pelo.

“Estúpido Irvin” pensé antes de desfallecer por completo.


	5. Heridas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento lo siento lo siento. Creo que nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente por no poder cumplir con el capítulo semanal but ya estoy acabando el curso y la historia va por caminos que no esperaba que fueran ~(*-*)~ la inspiración viene cuando viene y así pasa. Bueno, creo que la espera va a merecer la pena.

Me revolví bajo las sábanas y entre los montones de cojines que sujetaban mi cuerpo para intentar aliviar mi dolor. Solté un profundo suspiro aún somnoliento. No abrí los ojos, esperando que aquel fuera un breve regreso a la realidad para poder caer de nuevo dormido, pero no hubo suerte, mi mente se mantuvo consciente. Aún así me resistí a abrir los ojos. Algún que otro pájaro trinaba al otro lado de la ventana y me estaba poniendo nervioso. Odiaba que los pájaros se dedicaran a canturrear en mi ventana y no en cualquier otra. De entre todas las ventanas siempre acababan en la mía. Tsk. Habían pasado varios días desde mi regreso. Cuatro o cinco, ahora mismo no sabía cuántos porque los primeros días los había pasado completamente dormido y atiborrado a calmantes por el dolor así que cada vez que me despertaba no sabía si solo había echado una siesta o había pasado una noche entera. Nadie me había dicho nada aunque sabía que esto no iba a quedar así, sin castigo o sin una bronca de las buenas, porque incluso habían regañado al rubio. Irvin, que me había rescatado, por hacerlo sin pedir ayuda antes o informar si quiera a una sola persona, solo por eso, estaba obligado a trabajos complementarios y horas de guardia. Bonita forma de decir que se iba durante algo más de un mes a limpiar las cocinas y las cuadras, además de dormir malamente porque pasaría a tener los peores turnos, esos que tanto se odiaban: horas de las comidas –por lo que no comería o lo haría a deshora-, por la madrugada o antes del amanecer.

Volteé la cabeza en la almohada y abrí los ojos a mi pesar. Ahí volvía a estar. Irvin descansaba en una silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la barbilla tocando casi el esternón, dando la sensación de que se le iba a ir la cabeza y a caerse hacia delante. Dormitaba tranquilo en aquella aparente incómoda posición. En estos días que llevaba de reposo, él ya estaba ocupado con sus nuevas tareas pero no perdía la oportunidad de venir a hacerme compañía más preocupado por ello que por descansar decentemente. Le había insistido una y mil veces que se fuera a su habitación a dormir pero él seguía empeñado en quedarse conmigo. No hablábamos de nada interesante; bueno, ni de nada interesante ni de nada en general. Simplemente estábamos callados mirando a la nada. Sin saber porqué mi subconsciente temía que me preguntará por qué lo había hecho, por qué me había ido. No sabía cuándo el rubio se atrevería a preguntármelo y, sinceramente, esperaba que no lo hiciera. No tenía ganas de explicarle que aún en el fondo tenía ganas de volver a mi encerrada libertad en el subsuelo. Cuando el dolor no lo podían mitigar ni los calmantes ni las friegas ni el sueño, Irvin desarrolló una especie de tranquilizante actividad a la que ni siquiera se cómo llegué a ceder: acercaba su silla a mi cama, y sin decir nada, un día, me cogió de la mano. Concentrado en su cálida y gran mano cerrada sobre la mía, el dolor parecía difuminarse. Era como si se lo llevara o como si mi cuerpo hubiese decidido que esa era la medicina que quería. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco. Ya no podía dormir sin que antes aquel hombre al que tanto odiaba pusiera su mano sobre la mía y su dedo pulgar se deslizara sobre mi piel. Maldito bastardo. Es más, alguna vez, en mi duermevela, temprano por la mañana, cuando él tenía turno de guardia a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, le oía levantarse de la silla, desperezarse y, antes de salir de la habitación, me acariciaba la mejilla muy sutilmente y me susurraba un “buenos días”. No sabía si lo hacía porque sí o porque sabía realmente que estaba oyéndole. Tampoco le había preguntado sobre eso.  
\- Tss! Irvin… -chisté al rubio. Daba igual que hoy no tuviera guardia pero si no se levantaba pronto se perdería el desayuno y aquí eran muy estrictos. Las comidas eran a unas horas y no a las que uno quisiera- Irvin…

Me las vi y me las deseé para sacar un brazo por debajo de las sábanas y frotar su muslo con mi mano, alargándome todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitía. Con ese suave gesto y aún susurrando su nombre, el rubio suspiró agitadamente un par de veces antes de levantar la cabeza bruscamente, abrir los ojos de golpe y hacer un par de aspavientos, como asustado. “Según parece no esperaba despertarse nunca” malpensé para mi. Ya había cumplido mi misión así que volví a deslizar el brazo a la calidez de las sábanas, lo pegué a mi cuerpo para recuperar el calor perdido y giré mi cara, hacia la pared, con los ojos semicerrados. Sentí a Irvin levantarse de la silla y bostezar ahogadamente contra su mano y, como todos los días, acarició mi mejilla deseándome los buenos días antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí.

Así transcurrían los días en lo que me iba recuperando. La chica encargada de mis curas era una tal Hanji Zoe, una mujer joven con cara de lunática que escondía tras sus gafas un rostro de perversión extrema, y más cuando se hablaba de titanes. Parecían haber desarrollado una atracción enfermiza hacia ellos. Según me dijo –porque no se callaba ni debajo del agua– este era su primer año en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento y aspiraba a entrar en las Tropas de Exploración para poder experimentar con los titanes en primera persona. Soñaba con cortar su piel capa a capa hasta llegar al hueso, arrancar las uñas de los dedos, seccionar las falanges y tirar de las pestañas para averiguar si sentían alguna clase de “dolor” comparable al que podríamos parecer los humanos si nos hicieran eso. ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto a una tía así en las pocas clases a las que asistí? También me contó que tenía experiencia como médico porque un pariente suyo del que ahora no me acuerdo, había sido cirujano y fue el que la inició en esto de curar personas. Cuando ella venía a curarme, no dejaba que Irvin estuviera en la habitación por mucho que él insistiera, no porque no creyese que no podría verme desnudo o con las heridas supurantes, sino porque si veía lo que ocultaba en mi cuerpo me llenaría a preguntas que no quería responder. Hanji, la primera vez que las vio, también quiso preguntar, se lo noté en la cara. Incluso pareció asombrada y deslizó imaginariamente su dedo por el aire por encima de ellas: mis cicatrices. Pero no aquellas que me iban a quedar por el cepo o los múltiples arañazos que me hice en el bosque. No. Aquellas que yo traía de mi vieja vida no muy lejana.

– ¿Sabes, Rivaille? Todos se preguntan de dónde saliste. Hay miles de historias sobre ti. –me dijo uno de los primeros días Hanji. Ahora que las había visto seguro que correría a contárselo a todo el mundo y daría pie a miles de historias más– Pero yo no me creo ninguna –añadió tan tranquilamente mientras aplicaba una sustancia que podría calificar de ácida sobre la herida de la pierna–.

Me negaba a seguirle la corriente y preguntarle por las historias. No me importaba lo que una panda de niñatos ignorantes y malcriados pensara de mi, más cuando ni conocían la historia real ni, por mucho que elucubraran, conseguirían acercarse lo más mínimo a la realidad.

Con el paso de los días, Irvin estaba cada vez más cansado, Hanji seguía igual de entusiasta que el primer día y yo iba recuperando mi movilidad, hasta que, aun tambaleante, pude levantarme de la cama, como no, ayudado por Hanji e Irvin. Con uno a cada lado conseguí dar los primeros pasos después de semanas interminables postrado en la maldita cama, aunque tampoco fui a parar muy lejos. Un par de paseos por el pasillo de la gran cabaña de los jefes y de nuevo a la habitación. Porque si, durante todos estos días no había abandonado la habitación de Irvin y se negaba si quiera a que me marchase hasta estar recuperado del todo. Con los pequeños avances que fui haciendo, pude levantarme solo, ir de la cama a la silla, mantenerme erguido para comer… recuperando un poco la normalidad, hasta que a Irvin no le quedó otra que asumir que ya no podía retenerme más y tuvo que dejar que volviera a mi habitación con los dos desconocidos que tenía por compañeros, esos a los que no me alegraría de volver a ver. Me acompañó hasta la que era mi cabaña, con paso lento y sin decir una palabra. Parecía afectado y no sabía exactamente por qué.  
– Bueno…  
– Si en algún momento…quieres…no se –si algo odiaba de las personas era la estúpida incapacidad de expresión y los rodeos gramaticales. “Suéltalo ya” pensé un tanto agitado– hablar o no comer solo…ya sabes dónde estoy.  
Y todo esto, pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos dorados y sin detener su mirada en un lugar fijo. Se asemejaba bastante a un niño pequeño bien crecidito que sufría de ansiedad y nerviosismo, todo junto; ante tal imagen de indefensión un pinchazo agitó mi corazón. ¿Me daba pena verle así? Por única respuesta asentí con los labios prietos y mordiéndolos por dentro. 

Al día siguiente me desperté de mal humor y no tenía motivo aparente para ello. Era como si algo hubiera tenido que pasar y no pasó. Abrazando mis rodillas, sentado en la cama y con la decisión de levantarme, le di vueltas al tema pero, cada vez que parecía acordarme de lo que echaba en falta, ese recuerdo se escurría de mi mente, como si se burlara de mi. La rutina de levantarme antes que los demás para poder hacerlo todo a mi ritmo ya me importaba una mierda. En las duchas todos se agazapaban, apartándose de mi y de mis cicatrices. Más de uno se fue por miedo y una risa sardónica se dibujó en mi rostro por primera vez desde que llegué aquí. Era eso. Me tenían miedo y yo iba a aprovecharlo. A la hora de la comida fue algo parecido. Había una mesa ocupada por dos chavales jóvenes y con paso altanero fui hacia ellos y me senté en su mesa. Fue visto y no visto. Antes de sentarme ya estaban despegando sus culos charlatanes de los asientos y recogiendo a toda prisa para dejarme la mesa a mi solo…no por mucho tiempo.

–¡¡RIVAILLEEE!!

A punto estuve de atragantarme con el vaso de vino. Una titana del tamaño de un humano se dirigía hacia mi con la bandeja de la comida tambaleándose entre sus manos. Hanji. Lo que sigue a continuación pasó muy deprisa. Lo que se es que pasé de estar impolutamente recién duchado a estar empapado por una mezcla entre pudin, vino y lechuga, y Hanji tirada por el suelo. Tengo que agradecer que los cubiertos no me dieran ni acabaran cerca de mi. En una de las mesas del pasillo, un chico, claramente más joven que yo, intentaba pasar desapercibido comiendo, con la vista fija en su plato, con la mano apoyada en la frente y el rostro pálido, además de temblar notablemente. Probablemente había sido un accidente pero no me detuve a pensar. Di un golpe con los puños en la mesa y fui directo hacia él, le cogí por el cuello de la camisa y le arreé un golpe en la mandíbula con el puño cerrado. No me quedé a gusto y le aticé de patadas estando tirado en el suelo. Todos los demás se pusieron a nuestro alrededor alentándonos a pelear, pero mi oponente a penas podía hacer nada, casi le costaba estar de pie…

–¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Mi alma se heló, mi corazón dejó de latir y mi cuerpo se detuvo en seco. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, en la multitud y en el vacío más absoluto.

Volvía a estar en problemas.


End file.
